inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 029
Defeat Them! The Black Eleven!! (倒せ！黒の１１人！！, Taose! Kuro no 11-nin!!) is the 29th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary The Prime Minister has been kidnapped by aliens, and Endou and the others are determined to help him. The Inazuma Caravan travels to the park where he was kidnapped, ready to beat the aliens off. But wait — who are these people? And why do they claim the Raimon Eleven to be aliens? Plot Police cars are parked in the middle of the road. Police officers scour and investigate a certain area — and they're blocking the road, thus blocking the Inazuma Caravan's path. As Kira Hitomiko is arguing with one of the officers, the Raimon team is watching from the caravan. Endou suddenly gets up, then declares that he's going to beg the policemen. Even as Aki protests that the coach told them to stay in the caravan, Endou continues to storm off the bus. Natsumi then calls her butler to connect her to her father. As the policemen are telling Hitomiko that outsiders aren't allowed in, before Endou gets a chance to talk to the policemen, one of the policemen calls someone with their walkie-talkie. He reports that a soccer team was out in front of the gate, but the person on the other end replied to let them through. At Narashika Park, the team of Raimon stand in front of the statue — that was once meant to represent hope for worldwide peace — that has had its head taken off from one of the black soccer balls of Aliea Gakuen. Just when Raimon arrives there, Natsumi ends her phone call. Endou suggests that the team look for clues, and they start to scour the place, except for Hitomiko and Natsumi. Natsumi asks a general question; What is it that Aliea Gakuen wants? Kira simply looks ahead, having an mixed expression that seems to consist of disgust, revenge, and inquiry. Megane and Kabeyama walk through a forest, with Megane asking where Aliea Gakuen had come from. As Kabeyama eats a snack, Megane proposes a theory in which the planet of Aliea has far heavier gravity than on Earth, thus the reason why the "aliens" can jump so high. After this explanation of his, Kabeyama offers him a cracker. At that moment, someone — or some''thing'' swipes it away from his hand. The two look through the bush to find — the rear end of a deer. They presume this to be an alien, then dash out of the forest out of extreme fear. They accidentally fall into the river, as a deer begins to eat one of the cookies that Kabeyama had presumably dropped onto the ground while running, then walks off. Megane emerges out of the water, calling for Kabeyama. Kabeyama, however, is floating face-down on the water, his eyes on what looks to be one of Aliea Gakuen's black soccer balls. He begins to flail, shouting that he has found a clue. Endou hears this, and the group is soon gathered around the soccer ball of Aliea Gakuen's. Endou tries to lift the ball, but as he's overwhelmed by its massive weight, he drops it onto the ground, and it lands with a thud. Everyone is shocked at this, with Endou recalling that the members of Gemini Storm could kick this ball with extreme ease. Just as they begin to contemplate on it, a group of security police appear at the scene, accusing the Raimon Eleven of being aliens, this accusation triggered by the fact that the black soccer ball was with them. The team of Raimon try to protest, but someone else — a girl with pink hair — interrupts and points out the Aliea soccer ball. Even as Raimon keep countering back, the girl is still unmoved. She then looks around at the team, then gets an idea. She suggests that she would put Raimon to the test, if they really were aliens or not, through soccer. Endou accepted this challenge out of fury. Haruna pulls up her laptop to search up the team they were playing against. It turns out that the security police are not only bodyguards of Prime Minister Zaizen, but they're also a soccer team — the SP Fixers, enhancing their bodies through soccer. Kurimatsu worries over having to play against adults, and he and Kabeyama ask their coach for advice. Hitomiko only replies to them, to do what they want for the time being. In response, Kurimatsu and Kabeyama are hopelss, and Kazemaru turns to Endou. Kidou says that she probably wants to see how Raimon plays, since the match against the SP Fixers is the first match that she will be commanding them. Endou's ready for the match, but Ichinose steps in to ask what formation would they use for only ten people. Endou proposes to tighten the defense, but Raimon's game strategist — Kidou — says to put both Kazemaru and Domon as midfielders in order to strengthen their offense, saying that it was "times like these that getting the first goal is essential". The whole team is prepared for the match, and the match against the SP Fixers begin. Aki and Haruna notice shaking in the bushes, Kakuma Keita, Raimon's previous commentator for the Football Frontier preliminaries in the first season, emerges out of, riding on a bike, declaring that "where there's the Raimon Eleven, there's Kakuma's live commentary!" First Half The match starts with Raimon's kickoff. Someoka immediately barges deep into the opponent's side of the field. Gouenji passes the ball to Ichinose, who speedily gets through two SP Fixers players. The ball is sent to Someoka, but just as he advances towards the goal, three defenders block him with their defense hissatsu, Body Shield, and the ball goes outside of the sidelines. With Gouenji in possession of the goal, another defender successfully performs a block hissatsu, Profile Zone against him. The team of the SP Fixers are exceeding the team of Raimon with their plays. Endou throws the ball to Someoka, who uses his Dragon Crash shoot to score a goal. However, it's blocked by the opponent's goalkeeper using Safety Protect. The SP Fixers begin to advance into Raimon's side of the field, and Kidou orders Kazemaru to mark them. The girl with the pink hair gets pass Kazemaru with flexibility. She passes the ball to Tateno, who, with another midfielder, performs their combination dribble hissatsu, Aikidou. The ball's sent to another midfielder, who, with a forward, shoots towards the goal with Tkachev Bomber, but Endou punches this away with Bakuretsu Punch. Hitomiko seems impressed, with a contented look on her face. Just as Someoka prepares to use Dragon Crash again, the girl from earlier uses her block hissatsu, The Tower. Only a few minutes from the end of the first half, Someoka attempts to shoot at the goal, but misses. The first half then ends with a score of 0-0. The pink-haired girl mocks him, calling him an alien, then walks away. Endou then compliments Someoka for his efforts and tells him to keep it up for the second half. Hitomiko orders for Someoka, Kazemaru, and Kabeyama to be put on the bench, adding that the rest of the members would cover up for their spaces. Everyone is appalled at the coach's orders. Second Half Raimon's formation in the second half comes to quite a shock, them playing with only seven members. The pink-haired girl complains to Kidou if they were mocking them, but Kidou says that their formation is a part of their plan. When the whistle blows, it's the SP Fixers' kickoff. Kidou violently steals the ball from them, then notices that the back of the opponent's side of the field is open. As Kidou dribbles past another member along with Ichinose, Kidou kicks to Gouenji, but the pass is blocked by the pink-haired girl. Despite this, Kidou manages to kick the ball outside of the sidelines. Endou calls to Kidou if he's okay, him responding that he is and telling Endou to continue protecting the goal. Raimon's players are moving at a dizzy pace, covering up their lack of people with large movements. Thinking to himself, Kidou's able to move much easier than before. He looks at Hitomiko, where Someoka complains and glances at her with a look of disdain., then "hmph"s. She then calls the managers to prepare ice packs for the three benched players. It turns out that Someoka, Kazemaru, and Kabeyama were injured, thus being the reason why coach Hitomiko benched them. Hitomiko, looking back at Kidou, Kidou realizes why it was easier to move on the field without them, and that it was easier for him to strategize the game. Endou and Gouenji see this as well, realizing the same thing. With a few minutes remaining on the clock, Raimon continues to block passes, dribble past the opponent, and successfully catch any flying shots. Struggling to keep up, Domon and Megane try to mark the pink-haired girl, who passes to Kagami to perform a shoot hissatsu with another forward, Kisoku. Security Shot is blocked by Majin The Hand. This is when things turn around, in favor of Raimon. He kicks the ball to Kidou, who passes to Ichinose. Imitating the formation of The Phoenix, the three — Ichinose, Domon, and Endou — run up as the pink-haired girl uses The Tower. Instead of using The Phoenix, Ichinose passes the ball to Kidou, then encounters a defender. He performs his dribble hissatsu, Illusion Ball to get past him, then kicks to Gouenji. He shoots with Fire Tornado, which scores Raimon a goal. The match then ends, with the team members of Raimon celebrating their victory. The pink-haired girl admits that her team had lost the game, but added, "Nothing less from the best in Japan, the Raimon Eleven!" Endou takes in this compliment for a second, before he realizes that she know all along that his team was the team that won the Football Frontier. Everyone is shocked at this. Afterwards, the pink-haired girl introduces herself as the Prime Minister's daughter. She tells the team of Raimon that she wants to save her father, but in order to do so, she needs strong people to help her, which is why she forced Raimon to have a match; as a test. The Prime Minister's daughter apologizes for testing Raimon, but Endou says it's okay. She wanted Raimon to help her find her father and to fight the aliens, to which Endou and the others agreed to. Endou introduces himself, and the pink-haired girl introduces herself as Zaizen Touko. They shake hands. A screen sitting in Narashika Park displays Reize, making a public announcement, declaring that it's meaningless to defy Aliea Gakuen. Kagami Houko, one of the members of the SP Fixers, receives a reply from her headset. She then tells everyone that the broadcast is coming from Narashika Television. In a flash, everyone arrives at Narashika Television, where a dark aura resides at the roof of the building. The group arrives at the roof, just in time to find the team of Gemini Storm, with their captain walking towards a black soccer ball, engulfed in a purple aura. Endou calls the captain's name, and Reize looks back, with a dark smirk. Debut *'SP Fixers' Hissatsu used * (Debut) * (Debut) * * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * * * (Debut) * * (Debut) * Proverb Mamoru If we give it our all, we'll have the power of two or even three people combined! Navigation